The Cleopatra Problem
'''The Cleopatra Problem '''is an episode of "Peg + Cat". Recap The episode begins with Peg and Cat inexplicably in an ancient Egyptian desert, playing marbles with Cleopatra. Peg takes out her special marble from under her hat, which Cleopatra is impressed by, and plays with it until it lands into one of many bowls of spice and neither Peg nor Cat remember which one. Peg doesn't see how she will find her marble, but Cleopatra thinks she can find it by weighing the bowls of spice (which all weigh the same) on a hand scales, reasoning that the one with the marble in it will be heavier. Peg can see Cleopatra's logic but Cat can't. They use the method to find the marble and Cleopatra decides to celebrate with a feast, giving her camel Epidermis some camel food that weighs as much as three slabs of gold. Epidermis looks under Peg's hat and Cleopatra wonders if he is interested in the marble. She asks to look at it and Peg does tricks with it but it lands on the back of a cart that gets pulled away by another camel. Peg, Cat and Cleopatra jump onto Epidermis and follow the cart. Cleopatra asks where the cart went and one of the guards says that it went past a giant statue of Cat. They ride on and Cleopatra explains that she had the statue built in Cat's honor and that it looks over the pyramid. Cat doesn't know what a pyramid is so Peg explains. They then approach some pyramids, where the cart is seen, but a bird takes the marble. Cleopatra orders the bird to return the marble, but Peg points out that a bird likely wouldn't understand about Cleopatra being the queen. Cleopatra thinks that everybody knows she's the queen but then the bird flies away with Peg's marble. The bird is listening to music, which Cat thinks must be too loud and then the bird accidentally drops Peg's marble on top of one pyramid, so Epidermis climbs up it with Peg, Cat and Cleopatra still on his back. Cat tries to reach the marble but Epidermis accidentally knocks it down the pyramid with his head. They slide after it and they, and the marble, somehow slide ''up ''several pyramids before the marble falls down a hole in one. Cleopatra finds a secret entrance and they conclude that the marble must have rolled through the pyramid's interior. Outside, they find no marble but a lot of hoof prints. They find Epidermis gone too so they suppose that the marble was stolen and the thief used Epidermis to get away. Ramone, dressed up as an ancient Egyptian, arrives and asks if they are OK. They ask him about the marble thief and apparently it was a man with a strange red, triangular beard. Ramone offers them a ride in his chariot, which they accept and they ride off, singing about trying to find the marble thief. They finally find a red, triangular beard on the Pig, who is being Cleopatra's guard. The Pig admits to having entered the pyramid, but he didn't do it to take Peg's marble, he just did it because he loves triangles. Peg and Cleopatra are nervous, Peg is also sad, and Cat is sleepy. However, Peg cheers up when she notices that the scales is unequal, so the food bowl is heavier. She then digs the marble out of the camel food. During the Problem Solved song, they find Epidermis hiding behind the curtain. Apparently, he was the one who took the marble. Cleopatra wants to punish him, but Peg can relate because the marble is impressive, so Cleopatra forgives him and they sing about a balancing act to celebrate. Back at home, Peg and Cat are dressed like Egyptians and Peg asks Cat if he can believe they are friends with an ancient Egyptian queen. Cat says yes and they note some of their other unusual friends. Trivia * The unusual friends listed were 100 Chickens, Cat and either Big Mouth or Richard. * Instead of singing "So everything is awesome", Epidermis sings, "So everything wah!". * It is unknown how Peg, Cat, Ramone and Pig ended up in ancient Egypt and how the marble could roll uphill (especially as this show doesn't normally have "cartoon physics"). * It is also unknown how Cleopatra knows the lyrics to the Problem Solved song, although she does know Peg and Cat well enough to be their friend so she could well have heard it before. * Despite claiming to be tired, Cat seems just as energetic as normal. Category:Episodes